The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler cover assembly, and more particularly to an injection molded, polymeric sprinkler cover assembly that includes a cover which is secured to a sprinkler housing with a heat sensitive, polymeric adhesive.
Most commercial and many residential buildings include a fire sprinkler system which has a number of sprinkler heads mounted in a cosmetic ceiling associated with the building. In the event of a fire within the building, the sprinkler system is actuated thereby causing a fire retarding liquid such as water to be sprayed from the ceiling-mounted sprinkler heads. In order to facilitate placement of the sprinkler heads in the cosmetic ceiling, it is generally necessary to cut a number of access openings into the cosmetic ceiling. Such access openings are not visually appealing thereby reducing the overall aesthetics of the interior of the building.
In an attempt to hide or otherwise conceal both the sprinkler heads and their associated access openings, a number of sprinkler cover assemblies have heretofore been designed. Such heretofore designed sprinkler cover assemblies typically include a stamped metal cover which is secured to a metal sprinkler housing by use of either a low melting temperature solder or a heat deforming metal bracket. In the presence of heat associated with a fire (e.g. 135 degrees Fahrenheit), the solder melts or the metal bracket deforms thereby causing the metal cover to fall away from the metal sprinkler housing thereby exposing the sprinkler head located within the housing. Once exposed, the sprinkler head may be utilized to spray water on the area located thereunder.
Such prior art sprinkler cover assemblies have a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, fabrication of known sprinkler cover assemblies is relatively complex. For instance, it is generally necessary to utilize a multi-stage manufacturing process in order to produce the stamped metal components associated with prior art sprinkler cover assemblies. More specifically, a complex stamping process is required to produce the metal sprinkler housing, the metal cover, and in certain designs, the heat deformable metal bracket for securing the cover to the sprinkler housing.
Moreover, in order to be aesthetically pleasing once installed in the cosmetic ceiling of a building, the exposed areas of prior art metal sprinkler cover assemblies must be painted. It should be appreciated that such a required painting process undesirably further increases costs associated with manufacturing prior art sprinkler cover assemblies.
What is needed therefore is a sprinkler cover assembly and method for manufacturing the same which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a sprinkler cover assembly having a structure that eliminates the drawbacks associated with the use of stamped metal components. Such a sprinkler cover assembly would advantageously have reduced cost and complexity of manufacture.
The present invention fulfills the above stated needs, as well as others, by providing a sprinkler cover assembly which includes a polymeric sprinkler housing which is configured to receive a sprinkler head. A polymeric cover is secured to the sprinkler housing with a thermoreactive adhesive. The thermoreactive adhesive, which softens when exposed to heat, provides a mechanism that facilitates removal of the cover to expose the sprinkler head during a fire. The use of polymeric material allows for straightforward injection molding techniques in the manufacturing of the sprinkler cover assembly of the present invention. The use of such injection molding techniques coupled with the use of a thermoreactive adhesive results in a sprinkler cover assembly having the functionality of prior art sprinkler cover assemblies while eliminating the complexity associated with the multi-stage metal stamping and assembly processes associated with such prior art sprinkler cover assemblies.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a sprinkler cover assembly. The sprinkler cover assembly includes a polymeric sprinkler housing which is configured to receive a sprinkler head. The sprinkler cover assembly also includes a polymeric cover for covering an open end of the polymeric sprinkler housing. Moreover, the sprinkler cover assembly includes a thermoreactive adhesive disposed between the polymeric sprinkler housing and the polymeric cover so as to secure the polymeric cover to the polymeric sprinkler housing.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a sprinkler housing assembly. The method includes the step of fabricating a polymeric sprinkler housing which is configured to receive a sprinkler head. The method also includes the step of fabricating a polymeric cover for covering an open end of the polymeric sprinkler housing. Moreover, the method includes the step of disposing a thermoreactive adhesive between the polymeric sprinkler housing and the polymeric cover so as to secure the polymeric cover to the polymeric sprinkler housing.
The present invention thus provides a sprinkler cover assembly having reduced cost and simplicity of manufacture. In particular, the sprinkler cover assembly of the present invention eliminates the need to operate and maintain an expensive, multi-stage stamping operation for fabrication of the sprinkler cover assembly. Elimination of the stamping process reduces the cost and complexity of manufacture associated with the sprinkler cover assembly. In addition, the use of polymeric materials in the construction of the sprinkler housing and the cover eliminates the need to paint the sprinkler cover assembly prior to installation thereof.
The above features and advantages, as well as others, will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.